mikeyminizbackfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2466
Mikey Episode Number: 2466 Date: Thursday, April 7, 1994 Sponsors: U, V, 9 Season 7: 1993 - 1994 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1994 {| border="3" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|The Mad Painter #9 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street News Flash: Kermit interviews Alice, from the Lewis Carroll tales. For this adventure, she eats something that makes her grow |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|A rhino and her baby |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Madeline Kahn: "I love rhinoceroses...but I wouldn't invite one to lunch." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Today's Secret Drawing: A camel. (Gary Owens) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney Song | style="text-align: center"|Barney, Michael, Amy, Adam, Luci, and Tina sing "S-A-N-T-A" to the tune of "B-I-N-G-O" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|All My Letters: V Vivian is about share her vegetables with Victor when a vegetable vampire appears...named Walter. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Behemoth and Shakey Sanchez sing "Under My Skin" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The Villain In The Panama Hat |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Cookie Monster becomes happy and sad when he finds a seemingly-empty cookie jar with one cookie left. He becomes sad after he eats it, but Ernie comes by with a bag of cookies for him. But, he becomes sad again when he eats them all. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A guru counts to twenty. Producer: Ken Snyder; Music: Billy Taylor |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and Friends Scene | style="text-align: center"|Baby Bop and BJ sing "The Sister Song" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A baby climbs up the stairs all by himself |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ernie and Bert: It's cold outside, so Bert tries to ask Ernie to play a game with him. Ernie keeps bringing winter equipment into the room, thinking Bert wants to play outside. It turns out he just wants to play a game of checkers. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A witch turns a little girl into a variety of things, but the girl insists "I'm still ME!" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Swimming and flying pelicans. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Story: "The Geefle and the Gonk" The Geefle and the Gonk, two aliens, learn how to cooperate and gather nectarines together |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|U for uniform |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Smokey Robinson sings "U Really Got a Hold On Me" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Schoolhouse Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|Grady Tate sings "Naughty Number Nine" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Super Grover: When a boy has trouble finding the gate in a fence, Super Grover attempts to bend the pickets. But eventually, the boy finds an EXIT sign. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "Look a Little Closer." (tomato) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cast Insert | style="text-align: center"|Maria and Luis play castaways on an island, when Bob shows up as a new friend. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|U for uniform |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|V in space |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Panel Discussion: Is the Human Body Obsolete? Amid the discussion, Gloria Goodbody (Ruth Buzzi) and Sam the Eagle talk about yoga (not the sour milk stuff). |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Batman apprehends a criminal thanks to knowing about around, up and through. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Clementine hears water running, which reminds Forgetful Jones that he was about to do something. Using the clues at hand (a bar of soap, a backbrush, and a towel), Forgetful remembers that it's bath time. Buster's bath, that is... |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cast Insert | style="text-align: center"|Linda signs the word snow, and Gordon gets snowed on |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Jazz #9 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Two-Headed Monster: MOM |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A cowboy adds two different herds of cows |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|Luis announces the sponsors. Then we fade to Kermit holding the Sesame Street sign while Bob holds the CTW plaque. |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide